Various kinds of packages for accommodating batteries and other daily necessaries are commercially available. In the field of batteries, widely used are so-called shrink-packages or blister-packages in which two or four batteries are wrapped by means of heat-shrinkable resin tubes. When such packages for accommodating articles are displayed, being aligned on a showcase at a storefront or suspended, customers can visually confirm with ease types, grades or brand names of contents, and the packages for accommodating articles are also conveniently portable.
However, with improvements in high-functional apparatuses utilizing batteries in these years, there exists a tendency that the number of utilized batteries are increasing or that the frequency of exchanging batteries is increasing, therefore battery packages that are capable of accommodating a large number of batteries are increasingly in demand. Such demands cannot be sufficiently satisfied with conventional shrink-packages or blister-packages.
In view of this point, it has been proposed to increase the number of accommodated batteries in shrink-packages or blister-packages and also a transparent plastic case for accommodating a large number of batteries by stacking has been proposed.
However, if merely the number of batteries is increased, the batteries scatter when the package is opened so that keeping of the batteries becomes troublesome for users. In the case of blister-packages, not only the number of batteries that can be displayed is restricted but also unnecessary portions such as “hems” of mounting board are increased to result in higher costs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing package that can solve the above inconveniences of conventional packages and that can accommodate a large number of small articles, especially batteries, and also convenient for users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing package with which a large number of articles can be displayed in an effective manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing package with which a specified number of articles can be taken out from the dispensing package in a systematic manner during storage.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing package with which a specified number of articles can be taken out in a smooth manner.